


streetlights

by TheSilverField



Series: Ereri-Writing-Prompts (tumblr) [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, EreriWritingPrompts5, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Reincarnation, Reincarnation AU, ereri-writing-prompts, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: They meet again under the light of streetlamps.





	streetlights

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Streetlights" by Ludo <3

_“I come alive,_

_As the shadows parade._

_My hot summer blood,_

_Comes and floods and it waves._

_Curbside confessions,_

_No longer afraid,_

_Of what you'll say.”_

_Streetlights by Ludo_

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t know how I knew you’d be here,” the brunet stranger admits with a soft blush dusting his cheeks, bright eyes like the ocean looking off to the side as he’s bathed in the gentle twilight of dusk and a halo of orange luminescence coming from a nearby streetlamp. “But I’m glad I was right.”

I stand only a few feet away, in the middle of the road, my feet firmly planted to the white arrow painted against the charcoal colored asphalt. Its pointing left. “I would call you crazy, kid. But I’d be calling myself crazy as well.” I shrug dully, as if what’s happening isn’t a big deal.

But it is. In fact, it’s a huge deal. Because the same thing that had led him here had led me too. It was a whisper in my ear, softer than the twinkle of the stars beginning to peek through the clouds suspended overhead, like a Siren luring unsuspecting sailors to their deaths. It was a vision, I saw this very spot in my head as vividly as I’m seeing it now, my legs having begun to move without my permission. It was a tug in my gut, every fibre of my being telling me to _go_ as Fate grabbed ahold of my strings and orchestrated my movements to follow my instincts.

When I first saw him making his way towards me, I had nearly turned back. I didn’t know what was going on, what this feeling rising in my chest was, why I had come all this way only to be greeted by _him_. A stranger. But I couldn’t bring myself to turn away, not when I realized that I knew this kid. From where, I had no idea.

But _he_ seems to know.

“Levi?”

I raise my eyebrows at him incredulously, unable to hide my surprise at the fact that he knows my name. My shoulders tense, and I take a step away from him. “How the fuck do you know my name, but I don’t know your’s? If I know you, I think I would’ve remembered by now.”

The way his face falls makes my stomach twist, his smile turning sorrowful. “So you still don’t remember, huh?” he asks vaguely, only causing me even more confusion. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, what with how it happened and all. I just… I thought if you saw me…” His sentence trails off into an empty sigh and my chest aches.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

“With how _what_ happened? Look, kid. I don’t--”

The hurt in his blue-green eyes shuts me up instantly when he finally meets my gaze, the words dying on my lips before I can explain that I must be the wrong person because there’s _nothing of you for me to remember._ “I’m not a kid, Levi! Not in this life.” He snaps with a bitter bite in his tone. I can see now the tears threatening to spill over his cheeks.

_I’m not a kid, Levi! Not anymore._

The words from now and _then_ mesh and echo in my skull like some distant memory trying to dance with the present, my vision going fuzzy at the edges as my ears begin ringing shrilly. My head starts pounding painfully as I see the stranger before me begin to contort into someone else. No, he’s still the same person, but somehow different. Younger. Within my memories, his hair is shorter, face cleaner, dressed in some kind of uniform. A sigil of wings on his back. The wings…

_Wings of freedom._

I take another step back, my eyes glued to his feet on the asphalt, a white arrow painted over the road. From my perspective, pointing right. “I… I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s happening.” I choke out past the growing lump in my throat. I can’t look up at him, knowing I wouldn’t be able to hold back my own tears from falling even if I don’t know why I’m crying.

“Levi, did you...remember something?” he asks slowly, taking another step towards me. “Or should I call you Captain?”

_Captain..._

I grit my teeth together and squeezed my eyes shut as another shot of pain thrums and throbs against my skull. It feels as if my brain has swollen, like someone is pressing a hot iron to it as I sift through the memories all hitting me at once. “Damnit, shitty brat… What the fuck?...”

There’s a sharp intake of breath, and I hear him take a few more steps towards me. “Levi, please. Please remember me,” he pleads brokenly, almost desperately. Hell, maybe he is desperate. I am too.

Desperate for him to _stop_.

There are many faces and names running through my mind at a hundred miles a second. Some I recognize from this life, other’s haven’t crossed my path yet. But I recognize them now even without knowing them. I remember them all, but it hurts. It hurts too deeply to think of them again. To see their precious lives and gruesome deaths. To make my mind a memorial, a mausoleum of beautiful memories that turned into nightmares. Even him. Even my…

“ _Eren…_ ”

The sound that leaves his throat is a mixture of a relieved sigh and a yelp as I finally remember him. As I finally let the sweetness and beauty of his name once again grace my lips. When he finally steps towards me this time, I don’t move away. All I can do now is stare longingly at this man who had once held my heart in another life, who _still has it_ in this one. My own feet begin to move, carrying me forward into arms that were just as warm and strong as they had been in the past.

“Eren…” A name just as sweet and beautiful, holding more weight than I could carry. “Eren…” It’s all I can say. It’s the only thing I _want_ to say.

_No. There’s something else._

Eren buries his face in my hair, his shoulders shaking with quiet sobs as we hold each other like we’ll never let go. “Levi, I missed you so much.”

I pull away then, my own tears wetting my cheeks. Before I can lose my nerve, I press my lips to his a little harder than perhaps I should, the kiss a heated flurry of tongue and teeth. There are so many things to say, but I’ve always been a man of action. Eren knows this and has always been able to read into what I’m saying and feeling without the use of words. I know he knew, he still knows, that words could not ever begin to describe what I felt for him. What I still feel.

But I couldn’t waste this opportunity, not now that we’ve been given a second chance. A better chance. He may already know, but he deserves to hear it, so I’ll say it everyday for the rest of our lives. When our lips finally part, our chests heaving and arms tight and tangled around each other, and for the first time I don’t let myself hesitate.

“I love you, Eren. So much.”

His smile takes my breath away, like it always had, and he doesn’t hesitate either.

“I love you too, Levi.”


End file.
